Le dragon qui se prenait pour un fichu prince
by Nom-aleatoire
Summary: "Menteur" Souffle-t-elle et mon monde tangue.


C'est pas facile de savoir pourquoi, à quel moment précis on plonge, comment on en arrive à ce stade de non-retour, sur le fil, là où tout dérape et vlan, flanqué bas. Les fers en l'air et l'air débile, la main sur le cœur, en morceaux.

Si j'étais un marin, je prendrais le large, ivre de rhum et de femmes. Je jetterai l'ancre et oublierai les remous de tes yeux. Mais je suis un lâche, alors je t'ai regardé me quitter, blanc comme un linge. J'ai jeté quelques mots, pêle-mêle, assassins, pour masquer les tourments qui m'habitaient pendant que toi, tu t'habillais. Je t'ai maudit. Beaucoup. Et souvent. Sans cesse, en réalité. Puis j'ai serré les dents, cracher ton nom, fit mine d'oublier tes traits, de haïr ces minuscules détails qui te rendent si attrayante, et je me suis menti. Prétendant aller chercher à boire quand je te guettais dans la foule, sortant mon téléphone pour vérifier mes mails quand je savais n'attendre qu'un appel de toi, fouiller tes endroits favoris sous prétexte d'un jogging, errer dans les supermarchés alors que j'avais déjà fait les courses la veille. Oui, je me suis perdu.

Puis, amèrement, difficilement, je me suis relevé. J'ai carré les épaules, serrés les dents, foudroyé du regard et j'ai déclaré ne plus vouloir entendre parler de toi. Mensonge, toujours. J'ai assuré ne plus jamais vouloir te revoir. Aberration. Que si tu avais quelqu'un d'autre c'était tant mieux, tout était fini, de toute façon, entre nous. Sornettes. Pas pour moi. Jamais pour moi, il n'y a pas de fin, uniquement un début bâclé. Une boucherie dispensable, un flot continu d'erreurs, de non-dit, de violences.

Non, on ne sait pas quand ça va nous tomber sur le coin de la tête, à quel destin sordide nous sommes voués, pourquoi une personne en particulier nous ébranlera, fera trembler nos fondations, éraillera nos masques, craquellera le vernis. Par quel sombre sort nous nous retrouverons à nus, exposés et ferons mine d'aimer cela. Pire, nous en redemanderons. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à la folie, jusqu'à se perdre, jusqu'à s'oublier. C'est ainsi. C'est tout. Fatalité inaltérable.

Pour moi, ce fut un mardi. Je ne sais plus la date, ni le jour précis, ni le mois mais je sais que c'était un mardi. Parce que j'avais ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Naruto, de ceux où l'on fumait un peu, où l'on buvait un peu trop et surtout où l'on se complaisait dans notre vie de glande sans aucuns scrupules. Après tout, nous étions deux, c'est que ce n'était pas si grave. Puis, quitte à rien toucher, autant le faire à plusieurs, l'ivresse n'en est que meilleur. Ivresse, paresse, histoire de fesses, en résumé.

Mardi soir, donc, un de ces mardis Fifa-pizza-bière devenu incontournables dans nos emplois du temps désert. Et elle, elle surgit. Sans crier gare, sans frapper, sans avertir qui que ce soit.

Elle déboule dans le salon du blond, retourne tout, gueule un peu pour la forme puis disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Tornade de cheveux roses, de regards assassins et d'exaspération mal contenue. Et toute notre petite bande testostéronée qui reste figée, arrêt sur image, la mâchoire décrochée. Observant Naruto se faire lyncher dans les règles sans que personne n'intervienne, témoins silencieux d'un drame en une scène. Elle claque la porte d'un coup de pied, les bras chargés des affaires d'Hinata qui vraisemblablement s'est faite la belle. Enfin, c'était Naruto qui se faisait la belle, mais elle s'est barrée, envoyant une autre belle faire le sale boulot.

« - Et qui était cette douce créature ? » S'enquit Kiba, le regard illuminé de cet éclat d'intérêt caractéristique dès lors qu'un membre de la gent féminine est à moins de vingt mètres de lui.

« - Sakura. » Répond au bout d'un long moment un Shikamaru passablement blasé. Naruto s'est ratatiné dans son fauteuil, atteint d'un mutisme qui lui est parfaitement inhabituel. Ses cheveux blonds tombent devant ses yeux, rendant son visage illisible d'où je suis mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour se rendre compte qu'il s'est prostré, trop abattu pour répondre.

« - Et y'a-t-il un moyen de contacter cette petite Sakura ? » Ronronne toujours Kiba, un sourire goguenard aux bouts des lèvres. Visiblement parfaitement inconscient de l'ambiance de la pièce, torpillée par l'arrivée de l'intruse et le silence du blondinet.

« - Tu ouvres Google sur ton fichu portable, celui-là même que t'as pas lâché de la soirée, et tu tapes ''fracture du crâne''. »

« - Regarde aussi les tutos pour boire avec une paille. » Ajoutais-je, flegmatique.

« - Hein ? C'est quoi le rapport là ? » Hoqueta le brun, perdu et le regard oscillant entre l'ancien léthargique et moi-même.

« - Le rapport ? Aucun. Enfin… Tant que tu ne t'approches pas de Sakura. » Naruto fait le premier sourire depuis le début de la soirée et il est étrangement tordu « Tu vois, c'est chasse gardée. » Il me montre du pouce, ses yeux bleus rieurs.

Shikamaru sourit en coin, une clope en main et la tête rejetée en arrière tandis que Kiba se crispe. Il n'est pas encore vraiment à l'aise avec notre humour, le petit brun, c'est le dernier ramené de notre joyeuse bande de bras cassés et il ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser quand j'ouvre la bouche. Ça le déstabilise systématiquement. Trop expressif, trop franc et sans filtre, il se lit comme un livre Kiba. Pas besoin de mot, je sais ce qu'il a en tête. Là il peste contre le sort, cette fille était vachement jolie, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi je m'en mêle parce que, moi, je me mêle jamais de rien. Et surtout pas d'histoires de filles. Mais il y a les filles et il y a Sakura. Et quand bien même j'ai grillé toutes mes cartouches avec elle, je suis pas prêt à la laisser se balader au bras d'un de mes potes. Plutôt m'éborgner. Ou pousser Kiba du haut du dix-huitième étage avec un parachute troué. Ou la blesser psychologiquement pour l'éloigner encore plus loin de mes plates-bandes. Quoique ce dernier point soit du déjà-vu du plus mauvais genre. De toute façon, je l'ai déjà trop mise en miettes, suffit de voir le mal qu'elle se donne pour m'ignorer. Jamais ses prunelles ne se posent sur moi quand on se retrouve dans la même pièce, elle y accorde le plus grand soin. Pas une œillade, un regard vague qui se balade sans arrière-pensée. Elle a un contrôle presque extraordinaire sur elle-même, une véritable professionnelle dans l'art de faire se sentir indésirable. Une haine implacable sous couvert d'indifférence. Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'indifférence est une paralysie de l'âme, une mort prématurée? Est-ce cela que tu désires pour moi, me voir crever?

« - Chasse gardée ? Vraiment ? » Me glace le sang une voix trop connue, issue du couloir reliant le hall d'entrée au salon.

Lentement, faussement nonchalant, je me retourne. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation, la bouche légèrement plissée en une moue moqueuse et les iris provocantes, Sakura me défie de réitérer mes propos.

« - Tu as décidé d'emménager ici ? »

Ma répartie me fait pitié et au vu de sa moue narquoise, elle est du même avis. Comment diable s'y prends-t-elle pour me faire perdre toutes pensées lucides rien que par sa présence ? Il est beau le masque de froideur Uchiha, le contrôle parfait de mes émotions et toutes ces conneries acquises durement. Aux oubliettes. Basta, oust, Sakura n'a qu'à se jouer de moi, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut. Tout plutôt que l'indifférence des derniers mois. Des derniers siècles.

Pourquoi est-elle partie déjà ?

« - Toujours aussi drôle, Uchiha. » Grince-t-elle et sa bouche se tord imperceptiblement, signe qu'elle masque un sourire. Je le sais, je l'ai vue faire des dizaines de fois. Elle mâche l'intérieur de sa joue, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, parfaite maîtresse de ses expressions faciales, comme toujours.

« - Toujours aussi aimable, Haruno. » L'imitais-je puérilement, plantant mes yeux dans les siens dans un combat grotesque, la victoire à celui qui détournerait en premier.

« - Ce n'était pas exactement pour mon amabilité que tu m'avais choisie, si je ne m'abuse. »

Coup bas. Mais dans mes dents, tout de même. Elle sait que je l'ai aimée, non ? Apparemment non. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Que notre relation se passait de ces quelques mots trop convenus, négligeable bagatelle, assemblage de lettres vide de sens. Erreur masculine. Je pensais être clair dans mes gestes, mes comportements, quand elle ne voyait que l'absence de ces maigres mots.

« - N'empêche, tu pourrais faire un effort. Mange des carottes, je sais pas moi… »

Et voilà, repatatrac, perte totale de moyen. Il suffit que je m'avoue mes sentiments pour cette peste et je ne suis plus capable de raisonner. L'être humain, ce que c'est mal fichu tout de même. Je perçois l'éclat de ces prunelles et avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, je sais ce qu'elle va dire. Jeu stupide datant d'une autre époque. Époque révolue. Époque dorée, écœurante de naïveté, enivrante.

« - Je n'aime pas les carottes. »

« - Menteuse. »

Ma réponse fuse, assurée. Elle a eu ce petit bout de langue à la commissure des lèvres, celui qui la perd systématiquement et qui glisse lentement sur sa lèvre inférieur, lentement, si lentement que mon cœur a le temps de louper un battement, avant d'articuler ce qui sera un mensonge. Ces expressions, je les connais. Pas de ça avec moi, ma belle. On sait tout le deux qui mène à ce petit jeu.

Cela avait démarré bêtement, comme c'est souvent le cas. Elle était bougonne, c'était sa période d'examen, elle était tendue, à fleur de peau, irritable au possible et prenait la mouche pour tout et rien. Et moi, crétin amoureux, je provoquais. Encore et toujours. Et elle de me répondre qu'elle n'aimait pas ceci, qu'elle n'aimait pas cela. Et moi de l'observer et de discerner le vrai du faux, inlassable observateur de ses traits, de ses mimiques, de l'éclat dans ses yeux trop verts. Le stress était passé, le jeu pas.

 _« - Ca te tente de tester le mexicain au coin de la rue ? »_

 _« - J'aime pas le mexicain. »_

 _« - Oh la vilaine menteuse… »_

Et son rire. Léger, caressant, illuminant mon petit appartement d'étudiant tandis que je lui ravissais son sourire d'un baiser. Pas tendre. Possessif, victorieux, arrogant. À mon image. À l'image de tout ce que je n'ai jamais su qu'être.

Tu vois ma douce, il m'arrive de comprendre que tu n'aies pas compris les signes. Mais sache que personne ne me connaît comme toi. Pas qu'elles n'ont pas essayer, plutôt que je n'ai pas laissé faire. Tu vois, même quand t'es à des années lumières de moi, tu me colles à la peau. Et qu'importe les années, je sais que tu restes ma plus belle erreur. De celle qu'on n'oublie jamais tout à fait.

Le silence s'étire et les gars semblent mal à l'aise, ils n'osent pas briser le contact visuel entre nous et quelque part je leur en suis reconnaissant. De nous laisser encore quelques secondes cette bulle de nostalgie. Cette bouffée d'oxygène. Cette ivresse transcendante.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir une bière ici ? » S'offusque-t-elle brusquement, détournant volontairement son attention de moi. Je le sais, elle m'a déjà accordé trop d'attention, elle a brisé notre jeu de regard sciemment. Ce n'est pas le genre de femme à oublier le jeu, non, elle a perdu parce qu'elle se savait perdante d'avance. Et cette mince victoire me rengorge stupidement. Voyez-vous cela, j'ai toujours du pouvoir sur vous, ma douce ? Vous aurais-je troublée ?

« - C'est vrai ça, on pisse du sable ici ! » Approuve vivement Kiba en lorgnant Sakura dans un sourire charmeur qui me glace le sang et provoque une ébullition dans les extrémités de mes mains, démangeaisons typiques quand j'ai envie de cogner quelqu'un. Je ravale la réplique possessive qui me brûle et fait tournoyer le goulot de ma bouteille entre mes doigts. Si elle perçoit mon agacement, elle va en user et abuser.

Garce.

Son attention me brûle l'espace d'une minute puis elle se rapproche d'une démarche chaloupée et se perche sur la table basse, étendant ses longues jambes entre l'abruti, tout sourire, et Shikamaru qui s'est véritablement assoupi durant l'échange.

« - Tu dois être Kiba ? » S'enquiert-elle et le ton suave de sa voix hérisse les poils de mes avant-bras. Ne fais pas ça. Joue à ce que tu veux, mais pas à ça.

« - Je vois que tu es bien informée. » Approuve-t-il d'un clin d'œil. L'échauffement devient volcan et je me raidis, mes yeux plissés observant attentivement l'échange. Fauve étudiant sa proie.

« - Pas vraiment, pour être honnête Naruto m'a parlé d'un ami à lui qui ne pouvait se contenir dès qu'il y avait un vagin dans les environs, j'en ai donc déduit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de toi. » Sourit Sakura, onctueuse, perfide, aguicheuse, profondément venimeuse. La tension s'apaise. Je me laisse retomber en arrière dans le canapé et ferme quelques secondes mes paupières.

Comment ai-je pu me passer d'une fille pareille ? D'une fille sans pareille ? Parfaite garce, douce peste, belle salope.

J'entends Naruto s'esclaffer depuis la cuisine, entre deux tintements de bouteilles signe qu'il est aller chercher de la bière au frigo, et Kiba pique un fard. Dans ses petits souliers, il perd son allure de grand séducteur pour fixer, estomaquer, la jolie rose qui ne lui accorde plus aucune importance, focalisée qu'elle est sur les photos couvrant le mur. Hinata, Naruto, moi. Et elle. Ensemble, au début, sur les plus anciennes puis séparément. Plus dans les mêmes cadres, plus dans les mêmes décors. Elle ne dit rien, n'exprime corporellement qu'un flegme que je sais feint, puis teint son sourire d'une amertume caractéristique.

Le blond revient et lui tend son breuvage, entrechoquant les goulots bruyamment en guise de santé, et bois une lampée avant de suivre son regard et de se figer en se heurtant aux photos heureuses d'Hinata et lui. Je le vois grimacer et s'en détourner. Je sais, tu souffres imbécile. Je sais aussi que tu as intérêt a la rattraper ta petite chenille avant qu'elle ne devienne papillon pour un autre.

« - Naru… » Souffle Sakura, consciente du trouble habitant le blond « Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Pas besoin de préciser, la question est limpide. Est-ce que tu vas te bouger les fesses ? Si oui, comment ? Si non, comment vas-tu vivre cet excès de stupidité ?

« - Saku, je t'adore mais mêle toi de tes affaires. » Rétorque-t-il et l'interpellée entre-ouvre la bouche, surprise. Jamais il ne rabroue Sakura. Il est immunisé à ses intrusions, à ses questions, à ses réponses franches, à ce manque de tact. Alors il ne s'offusque pas, d'habitude. Elle est sa confidente, son rempart contre le reste du monde, c'est elle qui écoute ses déboires, tient lieu de roc et essuie ses joues tendrement lorsqu'il craque. Elle en a toujours su plus que moi à propos de Naruto. Il a beau être mon meilleur ami, je ne suis que le second choix quand il s'agit de prendre conseil. Et cela me convient parfaitement, je ne suis pas vraiment porté sur les épanchements.

« - Imbécile, elle veut t'aider. » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de la soutenir.

« - Qu'elle s'aide d'abord elle-même. » Assène-t-il, sûr de lui et pourtant profondément las. Il ne me répond pas à moi, il la fixe, ne la lâche pas du regard et elle le fusille. Dialogue muet entre eux, se jouant sous mes yeux sans que je ne discerne les tenants et aboutissants.

« - Là n'est pas le sujet. » Crache la rose, furibonde. Tornade.

Avais-je mentionné son impulsivité? Sa capacité à réagir au quart de tour, ignorante des conventions sociales et de son environnement ? Elle m'avait sermonné si durement, un soir au manoir Uchiha, que même mon père n'avait rien trouvé à dire et avait détourné les yeux, mal à l'aise.  
Plus tard, ma mère était venue me confier qu'elle souffrait sans doute d'une déficience mentale de penser cela mais qu'elle n'imaginait pas meilleur parti pour l'affreuse tête de mule qu'était son fils cadet. J'avais eu un sourire tordu, gouttant à la satisfaction de voir ma mère approuver un de mes choix pour la première fois.  
Quand elle me quitta, je vis les yeux ébènes de ma mère se teintés de déception et sa bouche se plisser douloureusement sans qu'aucunes paroles ne franchissent ses lèvres. Elle n'en eut pas besoin, je savais. Je comprenais l'étendue de sa désillusion, de son dépit. Elle cessa de me parler, m'assassinant de cette ultime requête: " Ne sois pas lâche. Récupère-la.". J'avais tourné les talons.

« - Et quand est-ce le sujet ? Toujours les autres, Saku, mais toi ? Quand est-ce que tu admettras? »

« - Stop. S'il te plaît. »

« - Et vous deux, quand est-ce que vous réaliserez que vous ne parvenez pas à passer à autre chose ? » Nous prend à contre pied le blondinet sans la moindre trace d'humour, n'écoutant nullement la supplique de son amie, se focalisant à présent sur moi.

Kiba écarquille les yeux, stupidement ébahi. Je le vois parce que je n'ose pas tourner la tête dans la direction de Naruto de peur de perdre le contrôle et de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Et j'ose encore moins regarder vers Sakura. Peste ou choléra. Acidité ou venin.

« - Là n'est pas le sujet. » Répète la rose, ses doigts jouant sur la table traduisant son malaise. « Tu ne peux pas la laisser filer. » Articule-t-elle sèchement, la voix modulée à l'excès pour ne pas monter dans les tours. Je la sais prête à tout envoyer bouler, elle est certainement sous haute-tension, ses épaules ne doivent être qu'un sac de nœuds et son sang battre ses tempes furieusement.

« - Sakura, tu sors fumer avec Sasuke et on en reparle après, ok ? » Décrète-t-il, agacé de façon particulièrement visible. Aucune subtilité, comme d'accoutumée. Naruto, que penses-tu faire?

« - Je ne fume pas. » Hausse un sourcil la concernée, sceptique.

« - Moi non plus. » Répliquais-je, retrouvant ma fausse nonchalance teintée d'ennui du début de soirée.

« - Je m'en fiche. Dehors tous les deux. Vous revenez quand vous aurez mis les choses à plat. »

Elle hésite. Je le vois, je perçois presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en action, soupesant le pour et le contre, ses sourcils sont froncés et un large pli barre son front lui donnant un air irrité que je ne lui connais que trop. Elle est tellement vite irritée. Trop changeante, soleil, pluie, tempête et calme plat. Impulsive aussi.

Comme présentement, alors qu'elle se penche vers moi, pose ses paumes sur mes cuisses et plonge ses émeraudes dans mes yeux, me scrutant en silence. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. C'est tellement subit et inattendu que je reste statique, lui retournant son regard emplit de questions. Et sans aucune gêne, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une effleurement, léger, furtif, presqu'imaginer plus que réel. Je la repousse et elle tombe, ses orbes me mitraillant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Elle jure, c'est mauvais signe. Sa fierté en a prit un coup, pauvre chérie, tellement orgueilleuse.

« - A quoi tu joues ? »

« - Tu en avais envie. » Hausse-t-elle les épaules, sûre d'elle.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ? » Je grince, stupidement, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi clairvoyante.

« - Ose le nier. »

« - Es-tu à ce point en manque qu'il te faut te jeter sur les hommes ? »

Elle sourit. Réellement. Avec ses lèvres mais surtout avec ses yeux. Sa fossette à la joue, ses paupières légèrement pliées, son nez partant un peu à droite, son cou se creusant et faisant saillir ses clavicules. Tant de détails qui la font elle.

« - Tu n'es pas un homme, Sasuke. Uniquement un lâche. »

Nous y voilà. Petit serpent plante ses crocs suintant de venin. Ses prunelles étincellent, son sourire se fait railleur et je la vois presque m'inciter " vas-y, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?".

« - Lâche selon quels critères, Sakura? Lâche parce que je ne t'ai pas couru après? Quelle égocentrique tu fais, pauvre petite princesse croyant que le prince viendra toujours la retrouver, la sauver de la tour d'argent où elle s'est elle-même enfermée. »

« - Tu n'es pas un prince. » Ricane d'une voix amère la concernée.

« - Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. »

« - J'aime pas quand tu mens. » Contrecarre directement l'observée.

« - Je ne mens jamais. »

« - Menteur. »

« - J'aime pas mentir. »

« - Menteur. »

« - Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Demandais-je, fatigué soudainement de ce débat sans fond.

« - M'as-tu déjà menti ? »

« - Par jeu ou par intérêt ? »

« - L'un ne va-t-il pas sans l'autre ? »

« - Temps mort. » Glapit Naruto, les mains posées sur ses tempes et le regard las. « On a comprit, stop. Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment deux tordus. »

Je retiens un soupir qu'elle-même laisse échapper. Mon regard dérive sur son corps, toujours semi étendu sur le sol, alanguit, ses longues jambes croisées et son buste retenu par ses coudes, le menton fier et la mine exaspérée.

« - Tu voulais qu'on parle. » Rappelle-t-elle.

« - Parler, précisément. Pas régler vos comptes puérils. » Le blond passe une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse et l'ébouriffe un peu plus si tant soit possible. Il se lève, brusquement, et traverse l'appartement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. « Dehors. »

Incertain, je ne bouge pas. Mon regard fait la navette entre mon meilleur ami, au bout du couloir tenant la porte, et Sakura qui semble aussi soufflée que moi. Nous met-il à la rue? Selon toute probabilité, oui.

Sans un mot, je m'extirpe de mon fauteuil, passe à côté de la rose en l'ignorant soigneusement et m'éloigne. Je franchis le seuil de l'appartement et Naruto soupire avant de me retenir par l'épaule.

« - Mec... » Murmure-t-il, suppliant « Fais pas le con. »

Je hausse un sourcil, ce n'était pas prémédité mais ce doit être un réflexe instinctif, et je quitte lentement l'endroit. Las.

Je n'ai pas fait trente mètres qu'elle m'interpelle. Cette voix, trop rauque pour une fille, trop suave pour être naturelle, trop provocante pour qu'elle ne me blesse.

Et je me retourne. Pas que j'aie réfléchit. Si cela avait été le cas, je me serais carapaté, loin, très loin, de ces yeux là. Ceux qui accusent et supplient à la fois. Ceux qui me font me sentir minable. Témoignage de la débâcle qui fut la notre.

« - Je crois qu'on s'est encore donné en spectacle... » Commence-t-elle, indécise, ses mains jouant ensemble devant elle, son regard fuyant. « On ne pourra jamais discuter normalement. »

Aucun point d'interrogation, ce n'est pas une question. On est des handicapés de la parole. Profondément habiles dans nos jeux malsains et sacrément mauvais pour communiquer. Je ne dis rien, il n'y a rien a répondre.

« - Je t'ai manqué, un peu ? »

« - Non. »

Elle encaisse. Comme toujours. Son front se plisse, ses yeux se ferme brièvement, elle avale sa salive et, sans doute, une réplique bien sentie et elle encaisse. Douloureusement. J'ai presque envie de préciser ma pensée, de lui éviter cette douleur, de lui dire que non, elle ne m'a pas manqué qu'un peu. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est toujours ainsi, avec elle, je ne peux jamais aller au bout de mes pensées, jamais vraiment me confier.

« - Lâche. »

« - Déjà employé. Tu n'as pas une autre de mes nombreuses qualités à mettre en avant, histoire de varier? »

« Foutu prince de pacotille. »

« - C'est supposé être vexant ? » Je hausse un sourcil désabusé.

Elle retrouve de son aplombs, aussi subitement qu'elle s'est faite timorée. Sourire éclatant et moue désapprobatrice, elle me tance de son regard entêtant.

« - Tu sais, je n'y ai jamais cru. Tu n'avais pas la carrure. »

« - Pour te délivrer du grand vilain dragon ? »

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et me dévisage avec cette acuité dérangeante, elle me lit, m'analyse. Je me sais transparent, définitivement perdant, toujours aussi démuni quand il s'agit d'elle.

« - Sasuke, tu es le dragon. » Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

Et dans cette rue déserte, alors que la nuit me semble être trop claire, la lune trop pâle et le décor si fade, elle offre ce contraste que j'aime tant chez elle. Lumineuse et sombre. Brillante et éteinte. Souriante et déchue. Victorieuse et perdue. Curieusement attirante et diablement repoussante. Belle à s'en damner et hideuse dans les tréfonds de son cœur. Mieux que personne, je sais qu'elle peut bouffer cru, distiller la haine, bouter le feu. Tout autant qu'elle peut caresser, ronronner, apaiser d'un baiser.  
Ses cheveux ont poussés de quinze bons centimètres à défaut du reste de son corps. Elle est toujours aussi frêle, maigre plutôt que mince. Sa cascade de cheveux roses impeccablement lisse dégage toujours cette effluve passion issue du flacon de shampoing qui traînait dans ma douche continuellement et qui la faisait hurler lorsque je l'utilisais. Le collier sertit de cette petite émeraude ternie par le temps pend entre les rondeurs de son décolleté et je brûle de m'y agripper, de le faire rouler entre mes phalanges.

Je la revoie nue, habillée de ce pendentif dans nos draps immaculés. Les mèches éparses tranchantes sur la soie nacrée. Son grain de peau rehaussé par ses lippes rosées, brûlées par nos passions, irritées de mes ardeurs à les conquérir. Notre relation c'était cela, une conquête. Á celui qui frapperait le plus fort, s'affirmerait le plus, qui ferait trembler l'autre, qui épuiserait sous les assauts. Batailles sempiternelles.

Elle ne s'offusque même pas de mon silence, certainement trop habituée. Ses yeux ne quittent pas mon profil, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieur en inspectant chaque parcelle de peau de mon cou. Et doucement, un pas après l'autre, elle approche. Dansante, ondulante, elle se glisse face à moi et tend la main, effleurant la pâleur de la balafre sous le lobe de mon oreille.

« - Je t'ai marquée. » Souffle-t-elle et je sens sa voix trembler plus que je ne l'entends. Remords, regrets, déchirement.

« - Plus que cela. »

Elle se crispe. Violemment. Sa main volette jusqu'à elle, comme piquée par ce contact intime. Elle chasse quelque mèche de son front et soupire, lasse, et je sais qu'elle va s'éclipser. Elle est ainsi, à critique ma lâcheté mais à s'éloigner au moindre rapprochement.

Je la vois guetter la rue, soupeser sans doute ses possibilités, reculer d'un pas pour se rapprocher à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, le regard résolument au loin.

« - Tu sais, j'ai longtemps espéré, Sasuke. »

« - Je sais. »

« - Tu n'es pas revenu. »

« - Selon toute vraisemblance. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

Je n'ai rien à répondre, aucune excuse, aucune réplique bien sentie, pas de justification à te donner. Tu l'as dit, je suis lâche. Égoïste et lâche, mauvaise pioche. J'ai eu peur. Tu avais trop d'emprise sur moi, tout était trop fort à tes côtés, trop fade sans toi. Tout n'était qu'illusion, qu'éphémère. J'ai préféré faire couler le navire, nous saboter que de me retrouver naufragé sans signe avant coureur.  
J'ai tout fait pour que tu m'abandonnes. De ça, tu n'es pas responsable. Pour ce qui est de m'avoir briser le cœur, par contre...

« - Je ne sais pas faire. »

« - Faire quoi ? L'amour ? » Grince sa bouche quand ses yeux sont indéchiffrables.

« - Allons, tu es bien placée pour savoir que je suis un expert sur ce tableau là. » Raillais-je, arrogant. Changement de sujet, digression, contournement de discutions, autant de chose que je maîtrise à la perfection. Je nargue quand elle me supplie silencieusement d'être sérieux.

« - La modestie ne t'étouffe toujours pas. »

« - Toujours pas. »

Le silence reprends son maître-rôle, tendu. Et elle n'est plus vraiment avec moi, dans cette rue, ici. Elle est à mille lieux, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« - Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit qu'un jour tu me perdrais définitivement ? »

Je grimace, oui, bien entendu. Ma tête acquisse mais je ne dis rien, le souffle court. Ne dis pas ça, ne dis plus rien. Laisse moi encore un peu espérer, qu'un jour, je serais suffisamment courageux pour me battre pour toi, pour te ravir à nouveau et te garder, là, près de moi, jamais trop loin. Plus jamais loin.

« - Je pensais que ce jour était arrivé. »

« - Et maintenant ? »

« - Quoi, maintenant ? » Se joue-t-elle de moi, narquoise jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« - Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es, ce n'est déjà pas glorieux... » Elle lève les yeux au ciel « Tu le penses toujours ? »

« - L'art et la manière de mettre à l'aise pour se confier. » Son roulement d'yeux agacés et sa moue méprisante me font sourire instinctivement. Elle n'a pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi agaçante et aisément agacé.

« - Sasuke Uchiha, pour te servir. »

« - En Enfer, certainement. »

« - Oh mais tu n'as jamais été destinée au paradis, ma chère. »

Elle rigole franchement et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être souffler. Est-ce normal d'être toujours aussi stupidement dépendant d'un rire?

« - Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les bonnes filles vont au paradis et les mauvais où elles veulent. »

« - Si possible dans mon lit. »

J'ai été trop loin, je le sens avant même qu'elle ne l'exprime. Et ça ne loupe pas, ses yeux se font noirs, écœurés et elle plisse le nez. Jalouse. Elle peut aguicher, se rire des hommes, déployer ses charmes, mais la moindre réflexion sur une quelconque aventure et elle devient féline, dangereuse.

« - La jalousie te va mal au teint. »

« - Au moins, je sais ce qu'est une émotion. Ceci n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, n'est ce pas monsieur glaçon ? »

C'est un coup bas, tu le sais, mieux que quiconque, que tout n'est que feu sous mon masque. Qu'au moindre effleurement sur ton corps, le mien s'enflamme. Le premier malheureux crétin a poser le regard sur toi n'en sortira jamais indemne, tu en es consciente et provoque. Tu connais mes faiblesses, mes points de rupture. Mes failles, celles que je colmate sous un visage dur, inflexible. Elle soupire, à nouveau.

« - Sakura. »

Elle m'ignore, regarde je ne sais quoi par dessus mon épaule.

« - Tu mords toujours ? »

Je recapte son attention, elle frémit et place une main prudente sur son poignet comme pour s'empêcher tout mouvement inconsidéré. Elle n'embrasse pas, Sakura, elle mord. Quand elle aime, quand elle submergée par les sentiments, ivre des sensations, elle ne caresse pas, elle griffe et elle ne susurre pas, elle rugit.

Elle est perplexe, je le vois, elle s'avance et recule mentalement, indéfiniment. Elle me craint, moi et mes sautes d'humeur, moi et ma fierté. Elle veut plus et moins. Mais moins, on ne peut plus. On est déjà dans le négatif, on peut pas tomber plus bas.

« - Dis, tu m'aimes encore ? »

« - Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. » Répondis-je comme une vieille habitude.

« - Menteur. »

Elle sourit, de ce sourire enfantin, qui me refait battre le cœur si fort que je me demande si c'est normal, et elle se loge contre moi. Sensuelle, cruelle, elle lève le regard et de sous ses longs cils je la vois me lancer une ultime provocation. Je me courbe légèrement, ceinture sa taille, reprends mes marques sur sa chute de rein et me morigène de m'en être passer si longtemps.

Et là, elle pourrait m'embrasser. Ce serait logique. Pire, divin. J'attends que ça, sa bouche, ses lèvres rosées, pleines, glacées contre les miennes. Sentir sa langue s'escrimer contre la mienne, retrouver nos duels, nos batailles incessantes, nos conflits internes.

Mais elle ne le fait pas, ce serait trop simple, elle n'aime pas ça. Alors je baisse la tête, j'attrape son menton entre mon pouce et mon index et lui fais relever ses précieuses lèvres vers moi. Tentatrice, elle me regarde et au fond de ses yeux je lis toute la joie mauvaise.

Et avant même qu'on ne s'effleure, avant même d'avoir fermé les yeux, elle se dégage de mes doigts et plaque sa bouche contre ma peau, sous le lobe de mon oreille, et ses dents racle ma peau. Elle ricane et je roule des yeux, faussement dépité, réellement euphorique.

Et tout aussi brusquement qu'elle m'a marqué, elle s'éloigne. Légère, elle se penche vers moi, son sourire goguenard aux lèvres et cette langue, insolente, qui se relèche. Elle s'esclaffe, tourne sur elle même, son rire tournoyant autour de nous.

J'agrippe son poignet, la plaque contre moi et son rire meurt dans sa gorge tandis que je la broie dans mon étreinte, possessif, furieux, ravi, dingue. Et mon nez se perd dans son effluve, mes lèvres trouvent son crâne, se pressent, veulent plus. Et mes mains se baladent, irréelles.

Et là, à l'abri dans ses cheveux, le visage caché et le sien déposé dans mon cou, je lui chuchote. Ce qu'elle a toujours attendu, que je n'ai jamais pu lui donner, ce qui me coûtait tant à prononcer et m'a tant coûter, ce non-dit tellement limpide, ce foutu sentimentalisme féminin qui fait écrire des lignes et des lignes, ces trois petits mots, ces quelques syllabes si complexes.  
Et elle pleure. Là, nichée dans mon cou.  
Longtemps.

Le temps se suspend et je me sens débile, elle ne répond rien, ses larmes mouillant douloureusement sa morsure précédente. Je la sens me serrer plus fort, fébrile, de ses maigres bras, ses ongles me rentrant dans l'épiderme. Et elle ne dit toujours rien tandis que je retient mon souffle, dans l'expectative. Au supplice.

« - Il t'aura fallu le temps, fichu dragon. »

« - Ce soir, je n'en suis plus un. »

« - Ah oui? Et qu'es-tu alors ? »

« - Ça tombe sous le sens, un satané prince de pacotille . »

« - Menteur. » Souffle-t-elle et je sens son sourire s'étirer.

Demain, il faudra remercier Naruto. L'engueuler un peu aussi, pour la forme. Le faire se bouger, récupérer Hinata, le faire sortir de son train-train de loser, me bouger également, botter les fesses de Kiba pour ses regards charmeurs, houspiller encore Naruto et ouvrir une bière avec lui pour lui raconter que la furie est de retour.

Mais demain est loin. Ce soir, je suis seulement un dragon qui se prend pour un prince. Un satané prince de pacotille, mais tout de même, un prince.


End file.
